The Decision
by SkyAngel1
Summary: First attempt at Fanfic... pls r/r .. Abt Kenshin chosing between Tomoe and Kaoru


The Decision  
  
A cool breeze swept over the kamiya dojo. Sano and Yahiko walked towards the marketplace smilingly. They were on their way to get some 'edible' food for once, instead of Kaoru's usual bad cooking.   
"Mmm... nothing but a good meal to start the day" Sano sighed as the smell of food filled his nose.  
"Yeah, and no Kaoru to disturb us." Yahiko agreed.  
"WHAM!" Sano and Yahiko got hit in the stomach as an old man crashed into them. Sano growled angrily, " What's the meaning of this?"  
"Sorry sir, most sorry. But do you by any chance know a man named Battousai or maybe... Kenshin?"  
The twosome stared at the weird man. How could he know about Kenshin? There was no way. Most all thought Battousai disappeared forever.  
  
***************  
  
"You mean, Tomoe could actually not be dead? And I can save her if I go back in time? Is this some kind of joke?" Kenshin asked, shocked.   
"My friend, I do not joke about such matters. But if you choose to go back in time, things would turn out rather different from today. Your whole life would be changed, you may not be in this dojo, may not know your best friends you have now. It is your choice. I leave you to decide and tomorrow night I will return for your answer. Goodbye." The old man opened the door and left.  
Kenshin sat and thought. Could he really save Tomoe? Who was that man? Why in the world would he want Kenshin to save Tomoe? Should he save his wife and leave all his friends by taking the potion? And Kaoru...  
***************************  
Kaoru walked silently to the bedroom. She gazed at the moon for a while and prayed, Please, whoever hears me, don't take Kenshin away from me...   
"Kaoru-dono?" a voice so familiar awoke her from her thoughts, "I wanted to...um... wish you goodnight."   
"Oh. Goodnight Kenshin." Kaoru replied.  
Why is it always so hard for you to tell me things? Why can't you just come out straight?   
Kaoru ran into her mattress and lay down, crying.   
***************************************************  
  
The soft patting of rain was what greeted Kenshin as he arose from his bed.   
What a sleepless night.   
Kenshin went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
" Hey Kenshin! Are you really going to back in time?" Yahiko shouted.  
" I don't know, Yahiko, I don't know." Kenshin said softly.   
" If you did, you know you may then still be a hitokiri, right?" Sano said.  
Kenshin realized what Sano said was true. He sighed wishing for another way out.   
  
*****************************************************  
Kaoru watched Kenshin walk over to Tomoe's grave. What if he had chosen to go back? What will I do? No, I can't take this anymore!  
She ran out behind the tree and rushed out into Kenshin. She embraced him tearfully, saying, " Kenshin, please don't go! Don't go back! The three of us, Sano, Yahiko and ME! I won't let you go! I need you..."  
*****************************************************  
" I'm not going back, Kaoru." Kenshin found himself saying. "Why would I want to go back? I came here to apologize to Tomoe for my decision.  
He looked at Kaoru and smiled. I promise you I won't leave you, he thought.   
****************************************************  
" So, Sir, have you decided?" The old man asked.  
" I'm sorry but I can't go back to save Tomoe." Kenshin said.  
" I should have thought so! I knew this would not work, but I gave it a try! Now I'll have to kill you with my bare hands! Why couldn't you just have taken the poison?!" The old man started to shout. He whipped off his cloak to reveal a tall man, drawing his sword.   
********************  
"WHAT!" Sano watched. " ALL THIS- A SHAM?"  
"Oh my gosh." Kaoru whispered.  
********************  
" You killed my father ten years ago and left me and my mother helpless. We suffered for many months before my mother passed away! Ten of your lives will still not be able to equal the suffering my family endured! Prepare to die!" The man said. Kenshin drew his sakabatou and prepared to fight a long fight with the man.   
*************************************************************  
"Kenshin! You're alright!" Kaoru said happily. Kenshin smiled and said, "Should I not?"  
Happiness once again filled the dojo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The*******End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



End file.
